This study aims to: Recruit 12 premenopausal African-American women for a metabolic study to obtain baseline dietary intake data and endogenous estrogen hormone levels. Determine the effect of dietary change from a standard Control Diet (low in fat and high in fiber) on the endogenous estrogen hormone levels of the African-American women, and to compare these changes with those obtained from our ongoing study with Caucasian women.